Another World
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: "Ini bukan duniaku. Aku tak kenal tempat ini! Dimana ini! Dimana aku!" Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang—seolah ia baru saja berlari mengelilingi lapangan berjam-jam. Pandangannya masih awas melihat kesekelilingnya. Berbagai macam hal kini mengisi kepala bersurai coklat miliknya. [SEKAI] [Sehun x Kai]
**Another World**

Pairing : Oh Sehun x Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun x Luhan (GS)

Inspirated by:

Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko- _sensei_

Red River © Shinohara Chie- _sensei_

Rate: T+

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Warn: Typo dimana-mana (kalo ada), cerita ga sesuai _genre_ (sepertinya)

.

.

.

 **Summary**

"Ini bukan duniaku. Aku tak kenal tempat ini! Dimana ini?! Dimana aku?!"

 _Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang—seolah ia baru saja berlari mengelilingi lapangan berjam-jam. Pandangannya masih awas melihat kesekelilingnya. Berbagai macam hal kini mengisi kepala bersurai coklat miliknya. Disaat ia masih terpaku dengan apa yang kini sedang ia alami, semak-semak dibelakangnya begerak-gerak dengan cepat—sesuatu entah apa itu mulai terlihat dan ia pun berteriak kencang, hingga..._

Warning!

Jangan dibaca kalau kalian tidak suka! Fic ini mengandung unsur GAY!

Content fic ini untuk pembaca 17+, usia dibawah itu lebih baik tinggalkan fic ini.

 **Bab Pertama**

 **(Dunia Baru)**

.

.

.

 **CRIP CRIP~**

"Ughhh..." erang sesosok pria dari balik selimut tebal yang menutupi hingga kepala. Surai hitam legamnya menyembul dari balik selimut diikuti sebelah tangan yang kini tengah bergerak liar di udara—menggapai sesuatu yang berdering keras.

"Tsk!" tak kunjung menemukan benda yang bersuara keras—si pengganggu tidurnya, ia bangun dengan melempar selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya ke sembarang arah, mengusak kasar surai hitamnya, serta memasang wajah masam bertekuk banyak.

 **TRAK!**

Dengan kasar ia menekan tombol diatas benda kecil berwarna biru yang sejak tadi mengeluarkan suara keras—pengganggu tidurnya.

"Bahkan ini masih jam setengah 6, ughh~" setelah menatap tajam benda mati yang tak bersalah itu, ia dengan terpaksa melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. _Mood_ nya benar-benar buruk pagi ini. Pintu kamar mandi pun menjadi korban gebrakan amarahnya.

 **CUUUURRRR~**

Suara air yang berasal dari keran _bathtub_ terdengar. Pria manis berkulit tan itu melepas satu persatu pakaian yang ia kenakan—setelah terlebih dahulu menghidupkan air untuk mengisi _bathtub_ —meletakkannya di sebuah lemari kecil di pojok kamar mandi.

"Pagi ini aku sarapan apa ya?" tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun pria manis itu melangkah perlahan menuju _bathtub_ yang telah terisi air. Ia memasukkan sebelah kakinya, berjengit merasakan suhu air yang membuatnya nyaman..

"Hmmmm~" seluruh tubuhnya kini telah terendam air. Sesekali ia memercikkan air ke arah leher dan bahunya yang tidak terendam air. Kakinya bergerak menimbulkan riak-riak air. Baru saja ia hendak menyandarkan kepalanya untuk menikmati sensasi hangat dari air yang merendam tubuhnya, sesuatu yang kuat tiba-tiba menarik sebelah kakinya.

"AA!" pria manis itu memekik kaget merasakan ada yang berusaha menariknya kakinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" teriaknya takut. Ia memegang bagian pinggir _bathtub_ dengan kuat berusaha melawan apapun itu yang kini sedang berusaha menariknya.

"Sial! Siapapun! Tolong!" tarikan dikakinya semakin kuat, kepalanya beberapa kali sempat tenggelam namun ia masih memegang pinggiran _bathtub_ dengan sangat kuat.

"...blubbb...bluuubbb...phuahhh.. long...ugghhh...bluuubbbbb... tolong!" pandangan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, nafasnya terengah dengan hebat. Teriakan minta tolong yang semakin lirih keluar dari bibirnya menandakan kekuatan untuk melawan tarikan dikakinya makin melemah. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, siapa yang akan menolong? Bukankah ini tejadi di dalam kamar mandi di apartementnya? Siapa juga yang akan mendengar suara teriakannya?

Jawabannya jelas 'tidak ada'.

"...ughhh... phuaahhh... ib..u...uggghhh...ay..ahhh..."

 **PYASH!**

 **Blubbb...bluubbbbb...**

 **Siiiinnnggggg—**

Kamar mandi itu terlihat tenang, hanya ada genangan air yang membasahi lantai serta _bathtub_ yang menyisakan seperempat air yang seharusnya memenuhi _bathtub_ itu.

Tak ada suara yang beberapa saat lalu terdengar. Hanya aliran air yang menuju tempat pembuangan.

Tanpa meninggalkan bekas apapun—pria manis itu menghilang seketika, dalam hitungan detik.

* * *

' _Ngghhh...'_

' _Dimana...aku?'_

' _Apakah... aku sudah mati?'_

' _Ibu...ayah...jongin takut...'_

' _Siapapun tolong...'_

Pandangan disekitarnya telihat buram, hanya ada gelembung-gelembung air yang mengelilingi dirinya. Pria manis itu melayang didalam air. Terombang-ambing layaknya kapal tanpa awak.

Anehnya, meskipun ia merasa berada dalam air tapi ia bisa bernafas layaknya ketika ia berada di darat.

Ia bukanlah seorang _religious_. Bukan juga orang berkemampuan khusus.

Ia percaya Tuhan itu ada. Tapi ia tidak percaya pada hal-hal yang bersifat di luar nalar.

Hanya saja, apa yang terjadi sekarang padanya benar-benar hal yang tak bisa dikategorikan kedalam hal-hal yang bersifat 'logika'.

Menurutnya ini adalah mimpi. Tapi, sayangnya berapa kalipun ia mencoba untuk tersadar dari alam 'mimpi' ini, ia akan kembali lagi. Karena, ini bukan hanya sekedar mimpi atau bunga pengantar tidur, ini adalah **kenyataan**.

 **KIM JONGIN** —pria manis berusia 28 tahun itu kini mengalami sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan bahkan ia harapkan.

* * *

 **Tahun 1266**

Sesosok pria manis tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun terbaring di pinggir danau, tubuhnya ditutupi oleh semak-semak yang mengitari sisian danau, menyembunyikan tubuh telanjangnya dari pandangan.

Beberapa saat setelah angin sepoi berhembus, pria manis itu terusik—kedua kelopak matanya bergerak gelisah. Perlahan, kelopak itu terbuka, seketika menerima bias cahaya matahari yang sedang menyinari bumi. Kesadaran masih belum sepenuhnya ia dapatkan. Ia masih berusaha menyesuaikan pandangan matanya dengan keadaan sekitar. Sampai akhirnya ia tersadar, apa yang sedang ditangkap oleh indra penglihatannya saat ini nampak sangat – sangat asing.

"Aaa—"saat ini otaknya mendadak lambat dalam mengolah informasi. Ia tidak tahu hendak mengatakan apa.

Beberapa menit ia habiskan dengan melihat kesekelilingnya. Dan ketika otaknya cukup banyak menyerap informasi dari penglihatannya, iapun tersadar. Bahwa...

"Ini bukan duniaku. Aku tak kenal tempat ini! Dimana ini?! Dimana aku?!" pria itu berteriak ketakutan.

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup dengan kencang—seolah ia baru saja berlari mengelilingi lapangan berjam-jam. Pandangannya masih awas melihat kesekelilingnya. Berbagai macam hal kini mengisi kepala bersurai coklat miliknya. Disaat ia masih terpaku dengan apa yang kini sedang pandangi, semak-semak dibelakangnya begerak-gerak dengan cepat—sesuatu entah apa itu mulai terlihat dan ia pun berteriak kencang, hingga...

 **GURUPPYA—**

Binatang berbentuk mirip kelinci serta memiliki empat sayap dipunggungnya melompat tepat kearah pria manis itu.

Sang pria yang sempat ketakutan, kini memandang kearah mahkluk yang entah tergolong kedalam ras mana itu dengan pandangan antara terkejut-heran-dan-terpesona.

 **Guruppya?** Mahkluk itu memiringkan kepalanya ketika mendapati wajah sang pria yang saat ini memandangnya dengan 'gemas'.

"Kemari kawan kecil," pria manis itu menggerakkan sebelah tangannya memanggil mahkluk mungil nan lucu itu mendekat kearahnya.

Namun, mahkluk itu masih tetap berada ditempatnya—menatap kearah pria itu dengan bola mata hitamnya.

"Jangan takut aku tidak akan menyakitimu, manis." Sebelah tangannya masih mengarah kearah mahkluk manis itu.

Pelan-pelan mahkluk itu beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke arah pria manis itu.

 **Gurupyaaaa!** Mahkluk itu melompat langsung kedalam pelukan pria manis itu. Mahkluk itu menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya ke dada pria manis itu.

"Kau lucu sekali~" pria manis itu memeluk tubuh mahkluk mungil itu dengan erat.

Ia sama sekali belum sadar dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang telanjang.

"Kemana kau, Shixun?!" suara keras yang terdengar seperti teriakan itu dengan seketika menyadarkan pria itu.

' _Si—siapa itu?!'_ batinnya terusik. Ketakutan kembali menjalari perasaannya. Pelukan pada tubuh mahkluk mungil itu pun mengerat.

Merasa terancam mahkluk itu menggigit tangan tan pria itu, membuat sang pria memekik sakit hingga melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh mahkluk itu.

"Aw~" ia mengelus bekas gigitan si mahkluk mungil dengan hati-hati. Terlihat bekas keunguan yang terbentuk, untung saja tidak sampai mengeluarkan darah.

Setelah menggigit pria manis itu, nampaknya mahkluk mungil itu berlari menjauh dan kemudian menghilang dari pandangan pria manis itu.

"Oe! Shixun! Kembali kau!" teriakan itu terdengar semakin jelas ditelinga pria manis itu.

Ia melihat kesekeliling dengan panik, dan saat itu barulah ia menyadari ia sama sekali tak mengenakan apapun ditubuhnya. Kepanikan semakin menyerang hatinya. Sebelum si pemilik suara yang ia dengar sampai di tempatnya, ia memutuskan untuk menyelam kedalam danau yang berwarna seperti pelangi itu.

* * *

"Tsk! Kemana, mahkluk kecil itu pergi?!" sesosok pria terlihat menyibak semak-semak yang menghalangi pandangannya ke arah danau. Pakaian yang dikenakan pria itu nampak sederhana, nampun terkesan mewah. Dibelakang punggungnya terdapat pedang besar yang menggantung dengan sangat pas. Perawakan pria itu sangat gagah, wajahnya tampan namun agak sedikit tirus. Surainya berwarna perak dengan panjang menyentuh bahu.

Pria itu terus saja memanggil sesuatu dengan nama 'Shixun'.

Ketika pria itu berhasil menyibak semak-semak di hadapannya. Ia pun terdiam sejenak. Hidungnya bergerak, mencoba mengendus sesuatu. Bau.

"Aku yakin mahkluk kecil itu baru saja ada disini, tapi..."

Hidungnya kembali mengendus bau yang _familiar_ baginya. Namun, dia mencium bau satu lagi yang terasa asing baginya. Bau yang sangat manis dan—asing.

Jongin—si pria manis yang sejak tadi menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam danau, kini mengintip dengan menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya keatas permukaan. Dalam pandangannya, ia melihat sesosok pria tampan yang tengah melakukan sesuatu.

' _Apa yang ia lakukan?'_ pikir Jongin melihat tingkah laku pria itu.

' _Apa yang ia cari dengan mengendus seperti itu?'_ ia mulai penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pria itu. Dengan perlahan ia mendekat kearah sang pria. Namun, dayungan kakinya di air bertambah berat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke dalam air, dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat sesosok putri duyung tengah memegang sebelah kakinya. Sontak ia pun berteriak kencang.

"AAAAAA!"

* * *

"AAAAAAA!"

"Siapa disana?!" pria yang sejak tadi mengendus bau-bauan sembari mencari peliharaan mungilnya terkejut begitu mendengar suara teriakan yang teramat kencang.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pinggir danau dimana semak-semak disana lebih lebat dari pada di tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Dan disana ia melihat surai coklat yang tiba-tiba menyembul kemudian tenggelam kemudian menyembul lagi.

Ia pun bergegas menuju kearah surai coklat yang ia lihat.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, dengan sebuah lompatan panjang, pria tampan itu pun sampai ditempat ia melihat surai coklat tadi.

Pandangannya ia arahkan kedalam danau yang menimbulkan riak-riak kecil. Merasa sangat aneh, ia menceburkan dirinya kedalam danau itu, sehingga menimbulkan cipratan air.

 **BLUBBB~**

Matanya masih awas memandang sekeliling. Meskipun ia berada didalam air, ia tidak merasa sesak—seolah-olah ia berada di atas tanah dan bukan di air. Hingga tak jauh dari pandangan matanya, ia melihat sesosok mahkluk tengah berusaha melepaskan cengkraman di sekitar kakinya dengan memberikan beberapa tendangan sedangkan tanganya berusaha menggapai sesuatu.

Pria itu segera mendorong tubuhnya menuju kearah sosok yang tengah kesusahan itu. Ia mengeluarkan pedang besarnya dari selongsong di punggungnya, dengan kecepatan tinggi ia menebas lengan putri duyung yang mencengkram sebelah kaki berwarna tan milik sosok itu. Setelah tangan putri duyung itu terlepas dari tubuhnya, terdengar jeritan yang memekakkan telinga. Tak menunggu waktu lebih lama, pria itu meraup tubuh sosok tadi dan membawanya k atas permukaan—sebelum segerombolan putri duyung sempat menyerang mereka lagi.

 **PYASHHHH!**

Pria itu melompat tinggi dari dalam danau kemudian mendarat dengan mulus di atas permukaan tanah. Meletakkan tubuh pria tan diatas tanah.

* * *

"Ohok! Ohok! Khhh!" Jongin terbatuk-batuk begitu ia bisa menghirup oksigen. Ia masih belum sadar dengan pria yang kini memandangnya heran.

"Ughhhhh!" Jongin masih berusaha menetralkan keadaan paru-parunya. Setelah ia bisa bernafas dengan normal, ia pun perlahan tersadar.

"Sial! Yang tadi itu apa, hah?!" Jongin berteriak memaki entah pada siapa.

"Putri duyung sialan!" umpatnya masih dengan perasaan dongkol.

Sampai sebuah suara berdehem mengusik pendengarannya.

Jongin akhirnya menyadari kehadiran pria di sebelahnya. Wajahnya masih menampakkan ekspresi dongkol setelah memaki-maki ulah putri duyung yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Sampai ia sadar beberapa saat yang lalu dirinya tidak mengenakan apapun—hingga saat ini.

Dan ia pun berteriak malu dengan sangat kencang— **WAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Dengan segera ia membalik tubuhnya membelakangi pria itu.

 **Bab Selanjutnya...**

Note: silahkan kontak saya dibawah ini jika ada yang ingin berbagi ide dengan saya:

Kakaotalk: Cristina92


End file.
